


Of Boys and Bulky Bags

by sophh



Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fremione - Freeform, and she is rightfully suspicious, gonna say this takes place in Hermione's 5th year, in which Fred offers to carry Hermione's bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Fred offers to carry Hermione's schoolbooks. Hermione isn't sure she should let him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Of Boys and Bulky Bags

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: bulky

The day Fred Weasley offered to carry Hermione's schoolbag started much like any other. She got up, showered, cleaned her teeth, and got dressed before most of the other girls in her dorm had even stirred. She then opened her History of Magic textbook—Professor Binns was giving an exam in two weeks, and she wanted to review the material for it—and studied until it was time to go down to breakfast.

No sooner had she stepped foot in the common room, however, than she was accosted by Fred and George.

"Morning, Hermione," they said, blocking her path to the portrait hole with matching grins.

Hermione looked suspiciously at the twins. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Fred said breezily. "Just wishing our favorite bookworm a good morning, or is that against the rules?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "I suppose it isn't, but you can't blame me for being suspicious."

"Certainly not," George agreed.

"Anyway," Fred cut in, perhaps seeing that Hermione was about to say something else, "that bag looks awfully heavy, Hermione. Why don't you let me carry it for you?"

Hermione clutched the bulky bag to her chest. The books inside were her prized possessions. She wasn't going to let just anyone—especially Fred, with his penchant for mischief—near them. "No, thank you," she said firmly.

"Careful, Hermione," George warned. "Once Fred gets an idea into his head, he has a hard time letting it go."

Hermione set her chin. The Weasley twins were rather taller than her, but she wasn't afraid of them. "I'm not going to just hand over my bag, Fred. You might put some terrible enchantment on it!"

Fred gave her a wounded look. "Must you think so little of me, Hermione? I'm only trying to help."

"A likely story," she retorted.

"What's a likely story?"

Harry and Ron had come down from their dorm at last.

"What's a likely story?" Ron repeated.

"Your brother offered to carry my bag, and I don't believe he has pure intentions," Hermione sniffed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry giving the twins puzzled looks.

"Good call, Hermione," Ron said, laughing. "Hang on—which brother?"

"Fred." Hermione glared at him as she said his name. Instead of cowering in fear, however, he merely grinned at her.

"Oh." Ron tilted his head. "Yeah, it's probably best that you not trust him with your stuff. Either of them really, though."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, little bro," George said, ruffling his hair.

"What? It's true!" Ron ducked away from George. "Anyway, if we're done here, can we get to breakfast? I'm so hungry."

"You're always hungry," Hermione said, exasperated. It was quite impressive how many Weasleys were testing her patience that morning. She only hoped that Ginny wouldn't irritate her as well—she would really be in trouble then.

Harry was looking between her and Fred so quickly that Hermione worried his neck would grow sore. "Hermione," he said slowly, "I think you should let Fred carry your bag."

"What?" Hermione all but shrieked. She hadn't expected Harry to take a side, much less Fred's. "Harry, you know how important my books are to me!"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe carrying your bag is important to Fred, too."

Hermione frowned at her friend. There was something that he wasn't telling her—something he must have picked up on. If she gave Fred what he wanted, maybe Harry would be more forthcoming about why he had taken Fred's side.

"Fine," she sighed, pulling the black schoolbag off her shoulder and holding it out. "My arm was getting pretty sore anyway." That wasn't a lie—her bag _was_ rather heavy, and the relief her arm felt was incredible.

"Blimey, Hermione, this must weigh several tons," Fred grumbled, but he had a triumphant smile on his face nonetheless.

"Well, boys, shall we go down to breakfast, then?" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Yes," Ron said, just as his stomach rumbled loudly. At his side, Harry nodded, and the two made their way towards the portrait hole.

"After you, Hermione," George said, gesturing that she should go ahead of him and Fred.

"Nuh-uh." Hermione shook her head. "You're going first. _Both_ of you, so that I can keep an eye on you."

"Fine. The sooner we get down there the better," Fred muttered, following Harry and Ron.

"What was that, Fred?" Hermione said, her voice sugary sweet.

George chuckled. "Careful what you ask for, eh, Freddie?"

"Shut it," Fred said through clenched teeth.

Hermione smiled. She could get used to this, as long as she kept a close eye on Fred. First, though, she was going to take full advantage of Ron's love of food and interrogate Harry at breakfast.


End file.
